264 - Deep Breath
Deep Breath ist die 264. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 34. Staffel bzw. die Series 8 seit der Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Die TARDIS landet mit einem Tyrannosaurus rex im London der 1890er Jahre. Der neue Doctor und Clara müssen sich erst einmal aneinander gewöhnen, doch der brutale Mord an dem Dinosaurier in der Themse und der Raub menschlicher Organe und Körperteile fordern ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Unterstützt werden sie von der Paternoster Gang und beobachtet von einer geheimnisvollen Frau, die offenbar großes Interesse am Doctor und Clara hat ... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Als der Doctor sich erstmals im Spiegel sieht, meint er, er hätte das Gesicht schon einmal gesehen. Vermutlich bezieht sich das auf Lobus Caecilius aus The Fires of Pompeii (der ebenso von Peter Capaldi gespielt wurde). In einer Rückblende in der Folge The Girl Who Died wird diese Vermutung untermauert, da man darin Lobus Caecilius sieht. * Der Doctor erwähnt, dass er einen langen Schal tragen will und verwirft diese Idee dann wieder. Dies bezog sich auf den Schal, den er in seiner vierten Inkarnation getragen hat. *Der Doctor stellt erstmals die Frage, wer Clara die Telefonnummer der TARDIS gab (The Bells of Saint John). Später zeigt sich, dass dies Missy war. (The Magician's Apprentice) *Nachdem er 900 Jahre auf Trenzalore lebte, ist der Doctor nun über 2000 Jahre alt (The Time of the Doctor). *Die Uhrwerkdroiden traten erstmals in der Episode The Girl in the Fireplace auf und waren dort auf dem Schwesterschiff, der SS Madame de Pompadour, aktiv. *Erstmals seit dem Neustart der Serie beginnen die Abenteuer eines neuen Doctors in der Vergangenheit. *Clara erinnert sich an ihre Schwierigkeiten, als sie als Lehrerin an der Coal Hill School anfing (The Day of the Doctor). Courtney Woods sieht man hierbei bereits in einer Rückblende, als die Schüler Clara auslachen. Hier wird sie namentlich noch nicht genannt. *Clara und der Doctor sprechen gemeinsam zum Angriff-Start die Losung des Elften Doctors: Geronimo. *Erstmals wird Das Gelobte Land angesprochen. *Der Elfte Doctor ist für kurze Zeit zu sehen, als er mit Clara telefoniert. Dieser Doctor stammt zeitlich aus der Folge The Time of the Doctor und ist kurz davor zu regenerieren. *Der Doctor erwähnt Hirni und sehnt sich in einer kritischen Situation, in der Clara nur schwer an den Schallschraubenzieher kommt, nach Amys (langen) Beinen. *Clara stellt fest, dass der Doctor die TARDIS umdekoriert hat und ihr gefällt es nicht - das gleiche sagte der Zehnte zum Elften Doctor in The Day of the Doctor. *Der Doctor erwähnt die "runden Dinger" - die Dekoration der alten TARDIS - und dass sie ihm gefallen hätten, er sie jedoch nicht finden konnte. **Später jedoch hat er sie scheinbar gefunden und in das Design eingefügt. *Die Klosterglocke der TARDIS läutet. *Zu dieser Episode erschien ein Prequel im Kino. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Szene, die das Telefonat des Elften Doctors zeigt, wurde bereits während der Dreharbeiten zu The Time of the Doctor gedreht; fünf Monate vor den Arbeiten an Deep Breath. *Wegen dieses Cameos witzelte Moffat in einem Interview, dass das die schnellste Rückkehr eines ehemaligen Doctors in der Geschichte der Serie war. Das stimmt auch, wenn man das Bild des Ersten Doctors in The Power of the Daleks gesondert betrachtet. *Im Vorfeld wurden versehentlich das Skript, sowie teilweise fertig geschnitte Szenen und CGI-Aufnahmen auf einem öffentlichen BBC-Server veröffentlicht. *Da der Kontrollraum bereits vor dem Ärenwechsel Smith/Capaldi immer wieder leicht verändert wurde (was man teilweise sehr gut sehen konnte) und erst im Zuge des Weihnachtsspecials und dieser Episode sein finales Aussehen erhielt, entschied sich das Team, dass es keine Aufnahmen des Kontrollraumes vor der finalen Änderung geben soll. Damit reduzierten sie die Arbeit, da einige nach der Weihnachtsepisode getanen Veränderungen nur noch schwer rückgängig gemacht werden konnten. *Während des Read-Through gab es zwei witzige Momente: Einmal, als sich Capaldi offiziell mit Namen und Rolle vorstellte (da es sich um sein erstes Read-Through handelte) und einmal, als er zu der Stelle mit der Bemerkung über seine Augenbrauen kam. *Die ursprüngliche Maske, die Capaldi als Verkleidung in der Rettungsszene von Clara tragen sollte, ging kurz vor den Dreharbeiten kaputt und konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig repariert werden, weshalb das Make-up Team eine vorhandene und passende Ersatzmaske suchte. Dabei passten sie aber nicht auf und griffen eine von den Masken, die einen leicht älteren Elften Doctor (also Matt Smith) darstellten. Dem Produktionsteam fiel erst später auf, dass der Doctor so praktisch symbolisch das Gesicht seiner vorherigen Inkarnation ablegte. *Während der Dreharbeiten in Cardiff (welches als Glasgow-Ersatz diente) nieselte es. Das bereitete Capaldi und Coleman leichte Probleme, weshalb sie in den Drehpausen dickere Sachen zum Aufwärmen tragen mussten. Den Niesel kann man in der fertigen Episode übrigens nicht sehen. Er wurde digital entfernt. *Die Titelsequenz wurde von Billy Hanshaws Fanarbeit inspiriert. Dieser schuf die Fanversion eines Doctor Who-Intros und veröffentlichte es auf YouTube, wo es von Steven Moffat entdeckt wurde. Dieser war von der Idee so begeistert, dass er Hanshaw kontaktierte und ihn fragte, ob sein Konzept für die offizielle Titelsequenz genutzt werden darf. Für Billy Hanshaw war und ist das die Geschichte seines Lebens. en:Deep Breath (TV story) es:Deep Breath pt:Deep Breath ru:Глубокий вдох fr:Deep Breath (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zwölfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Clara Oswald) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2014 Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1890er Jahre) Kategorie:Stories (Paternoster Gang) Kategorie:Stories (Vastra) Kategorie:Stories (Jenny Flint) Kategorie:Stories (Strax)